Dhar
Niewyszkoleni, nieświadomi albo nieodpowiedzialni adepci magii, którzy nie posiadają umiejętności lub wytrwałości, aby władać Qhaysh, mogą wybrać szybszą i bardziej bezpośrednią, a także niebezpieczniejszą drogę do zdobycia magicznej potęgi. Czarodzieje tacy w krótkim czasie stają się zdolni do wykorzystywania wszystkich Wiatrów Magii. Rzucanie takich zaklęć nie ma nic wspólnego z opanowaniem niuansów technik magicznych, gdyż opiera się wyłącznie na akcie wysiłku bezwzględnej woli. Czarnoksiężnicy nie splatają Wiatrów Magii w finezyjne, zrównoważone zaklęcia, lecz swą determinacją i siłą umysłu wyszarpują z otaczających ich strumieni Eteru energię potrzebną do uaktywnienia czaru. Tego typu magia nosi nazwę Dhar, lecz jest też określana mianem Mrocznej Magii. Zrozumienie natury magii czarnoksięskiej, a nawet precyzyjne określenie, co do niej należy, nie jest zadaniem łatwym. Z jednej strony, w bardziej ortodoksyjnych kręgach tym mianem określa się każdą technikę splatania Wiatrów, która nie jest nauczana w Kolegiach Magii. Z drugiej strony, Wysoka Magia czy magia Leśnych Efów, a zwłaszcza krasnoludzka magia runiczna, z pewnością różnią się znacznie od hermetycznych formuł Kolegiów, a jednak nie są zaliczane do magii czarnoksięskiej. Potoczne znaczenie tego terminu określa magię czarowników, czyli adeptów magii, którzy nauczyli się nią władać samodzielnie. Niemniej jednak magia czarnoksięska to pojęcie obejmujące znacznie więcej niż gusła i klątwy czarownic oraz zaklinaczy. W jej skład wchodzi również nekromancja, czyli wykorzystywanie Wiatrów Magii do przywoływania i kontrolowania duchów i zmarłych. To także niszczycielska, spaczona magia krasnoludów Chaosu, która dostarcza energii ich mechanicznym konstruktom. Adeptami magii czarnoksięskiej — w tym przypadku rozumianej jako spaczony aspekt Wysokiej Magii — są także Mroczne Elfy z Naggaroth. W szczególności jednak ten termin odnosi się do czarnoksięskich praktyk wyznawców Bóstw Chaosu. Z pewnością nie można zakładać, że każda z wspomnianych powyżej ras posiada takie same umiejętności i wykorzystuje takie same sposoby splatania magii. Prawdą jest jednak, iż każdy czarnoksiężnik wykorzystuje jakiś aspekt magii Dhar, równie niebezpiecznej i zmiennej jak Chaos, z którego się wywodzi. Wśród teoretyków nauki magicznej popularne jest powiedzenie, iż Qhaysh, czyli Wysoka Magia, to harmonia wszystkich ośmiu kolorów, natomiast Dhar, najbardziej spaczona ze wszystkich form magii, jest wiecznie zmienną, kontrastową i konfliktową mieszanką owych kolorów. Dhar przypomina Wysoką Magię pod tym względem, że jest to sztuka łączenia różnych Wiatrów Magii, a różni się tym, że stanowi spaczone i skażone odbicie Qhaysh. Magia kolorów i Prawdziwa Magia dają się kontrolować, podczas gdy magia czarnoksięska jest dzika i nieprzewidywalna. Jej zaklęcia czerpią energię z różnych Wiatrów Magii, często wyszarpując jej z Eteru zbyt wiele, co prowadzi do nieoczekiwanych i straszliwych efektów ubocznych. Zaklęcia Dhar są wyjątkowo silne, gdyż korzystają z całej dostępnej w okolicy magii. Niestety, nie cała zostaje spożytkowana i pewna część uaktywnionych substancji trafia z powrotem do świata materialnego. Ten aktywny Eter może objawić się na wiele różnych sposobów, między innymi przybrać postać któregoś z bytów Eterycznych, zmutować najbliższą osobę żywą lub wypaczyć jej umysł. Innym rodzajem magii czarnoksięskiej jest ta używana przez skavenów. Władanie magią czarnoksięską Różnica między magią czarnoksięską a magią kolorów jest zauważalna przede wszystkim w sposobie korzystania z tego samego przecież źródła mocy. Czarodziej siłą woli izoluje z otoczenia pasma swego Wiatru, następnie splata je i kształtuje w efekt zaklęcia, zgodnie ze ściśle wyuczoną formułą. Natomiast czarnoksiężnik pobiera odpowiednią ilość magicznej energii (niezależnie od jej magicznej kolorystyki), po czym brutalnie nagina ją i zniekształca, aby osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Każdy Wiatr Magii posiada określoną naturę, co poniekąd ogranicza jego możliwości. Adept czarnej magii wypacza charakter magicznej energii, zamiast dopasowywać ją starannie do kształtu zaklęcia, tak jak to robią czarodzieje. Każde jego zaklęcie niszczy kawałek osnowy świata materialnego, dlatego też efekty owych czarów zwykle są gwałtowne, niszczycielskie i wypaczające, a nierzadko plugawią też materię i duszę. Częste używanie magii czarnoksięskiej nie tylko pozostawia trwały ślad w świecie materialnym, ale także może okazać się niebezpieczne dla czarnoksiężnika, objawiając się w postaci efektów ubocznych, mutacji lub obłędu. Nawet podwyższone ryzyko wystąpienia Przekleństwa Tzzentcha nie powstrzymuje czarowników przed korzystaniem z dodatkowych możliwości i potęgi, jakie oferuje magia czarnoksięska. Adept przestaje być bowiem ograniczony tylko do jednego Wiatru Magii, mogąc korzystać z dowolnej kombinacji ośmiu Wiatrów. W efekcie niekontrolowanego pobierania i kształtowania mocy zawsze pozostają jakieś niewykorzystanie strzępy magicznych pasm, które tworzą nieprzewidziany, dodatkowy efekt zaklęcia lub rytuału. To właśnie jest główny powód, dla którego Kolegia Magii i łowcy czarownic z takim zapałem tropią i eliminują renegatów oraz czarnoksiężników. Bez względu na wysuwane uzasadnienia natury etycznej, powód prześladowań jest prozaiczny. Luźne pasma czystej energii Chaosu nie roztapiają się w strumieniach Wiatrów, lecz trwają w spaczonej formie. Z początku ich wpływ na otoczenie jest pozornie nieszkodliwy, lecz z czasem może wypaczyć nawet olbrzymi obszar. Taki los spotkał Pustkowia Chaosu, a także wiele innych miejsc Starego Świata. Niektórzy szaleńcy uważają, że są w stanie kontrolować tę nadmiarową moc, zaklinając ją w przeklętych artefaktach lub używając jako źródła energii do odprawiania szczególnie przerażającego rytuału. Alchemicy twierdzą z kolei, iż po jakimś czasie zdeformowane pasmo krystalizuje się w materię zwaną powszechnie spaczeniem. Ciekawe jest twierdzenie, iż to właśnie moc wypaczonych pasm, pozostałych po czarnoksięskich zaklęciach, wywołuje talent postrzegania zjawisk magicznych, określany przez Magistrów mianem wiedźmiego wzroku. Nie można z jakąkolwiek pewnością przewidzieć efektów kontaktu ze zdeformowanymi pasmami Eteru, może poza tym, że rzucanie czarów w obszarze bogatym w tak zwaną Prawdziwą Dhar wywołuje niezwykłe i często przerażające efekty. Wysoka Magia i Dhar Wysoka Magia w Starym Świecie nie jest osobnym rodzajem energii Eterycznej. To raczej proces korzystania ze wszystkich kolorów Wiatrów Magii w uporządkowany, zrównoważony i bezpieczny sposób. Natomiast magia czarnoksięska Dhar to sztuka nieostrożnego oraz zazwyczaj instynktownego pochwycenia i wykorzystania wielu Wiatrów Magii naraz. Magię czarnoksięską najczęściej praktykują czarownicy oraz guślarze (którzy nie mają jasnego zrozumienia energii, jakim się posługują). Ci czarownicy czerpią do zaklęć wszystkie rodzaje energii magicznej znajdującej się w najbliższej okolicy. Energia ta jest następnie, wyłącznie dzięki niezłomnej woli czarownika i jego wierze we własne umiejętności, splatana w prymitywne, choć zazwyczaj bardzo silne zaklęcie. Jednak natura magii nie zawsze daje się opisać za pomocą logicznych reguł. Najstraszliwszym i najgroźniejszym wyjątkiem od praw magii obowiązujących w świecie materialnym jest Prawdziwa Dhar, zwana także Prawdziwą Magią Czarnoksięską. Ta nieczysta siła pojawia się i istnieje niezależnie od innych Wiatrów Magii. Składa się z różnych strumieni magii, zmiażdżonych w jedną wypaczoną całość pod nieubłaganym naciskiem rzeczywistości materialnej. Niektóre potężne lub opętane istoty celowo czerpią energię z Prawdziwej Dhar, by splatać nieprawdopodobnie silne czary. Zaklęcia rzucone przy użyciu Dhar są jak topór użyty w rękach wojownika z Norski — straszliwy i groźny dla wszystkich w najbliższym otoczeniu. Dla porównania warto nadmienić, że zaklęcia Wysokiej Magii przypominają strzały elfich łuczników — trafiają niezwykle precyzyjnie i z olbrzymią skutecznością. Nieczyste czary pochodzące z energii Prawdziwej Dhar nie przypominają żadnego z dwóch rodzajów zaklęć wspomnianych powyżej. Korzystanie z Prawdziwej Dhar to jak porzucenie broni podczas honorowego pojedynku i wezwanie Wielkiego Demona Chaosu, aby rozszarpał przeciwnika. Prawdziwa Dhar Magia czarnoksięska może powstać z własnej woli, bez udziału ludzkich czarów. Czarny Wiatr gromadzi się w posępnych miejscach i wokół złóż spaczenia lub miejsc skażonych. Ta spontaniczna manifestacja magii czarnoksięskiej zwana jest Prawdziwą Dhar. To najstraszniejsza i najgroźniejsza z Eterycznych energii pojawiających się w materialnym świecie. Na podobieństwo ośmiu kolorowych Wiatrów Magii, Prawdziwa Dhar jest niezależnym rodzajem energii i istnieje również poza światem materialnym. Dhar stanowi przypadkowe, acz permanentne połączenie innych Wiatrów i może być wykorzystana do rzucania zaklęć o największym stopniu oddziaływania i najszybszym tempie. Jednakże Prawdziwa Dhar nie polega jedynie na niebacznym wykorzystaniu wielu Wiatrów Magii (tak jak magia czarnoksięska), ponieważ istnieje niezależnie od osoby rzucającej czary. Zbiera się pod postacią zatęchłych Eterycznych sadzawek uwięzionych Wiatrów Magii. To wynik połączenia oraz metafizycznej stagnacji różnych kolorów magii pod naciskiem rzeczywistości. Wewnątrz jej strumienia mocy, żaden z ośmiu kolorowych Wiatrów nie przejawia swego niezależnego charakteru. Teorie dotyczące powstawania Dhar Chociaż uczeni czarodzieje, którzy badają tę ohydną formę magii, traktują ją jako wypaczoną wersję czystej magii, nikt nie jest do końca pewien, w jaki sposób Prawdziwa Dhar może powstawać samoistnie. Istnieje teoria, która głosi, że prędkość, z jaką wieją Wiatry Magii w Starym Świecie, nie jest regularna. W zdecydowanej większości krain Wiatry Magii wieją silnie, jednak istnieją obszary ukryte przed wielkim Wirem Ulthuanu. W obszarach tych Wiatry Magii zwalniają lub wręcz cichną, a energia magiczna różnych kolorów zalega i „gnije”, łącząc się powoli w niematerialne sadzawki. W tych zastoiskach, na skutek procesu określanego jako „Eteryczna stagnacja”, formuje się prawdziwa Dhar. Ta najmroczniejsza z magii może być zatem opisana jako energia uwięziona w pewnym zakamarku materialnego świata. Energia, która nie jest poruszana przyciąganiem wielkiego Wiru Magii lub pędem strumieni Eteru i która straciła kreatywną witalność. Prawdziwa Dhar to aspekt Eteru, który niszczy rzeczy materialne, rozkładając je na elementy składowe, a następnie budując coś zupełnie nowego. Po utworzeniu Prawdziwej Magii Czarnoksięskiej nie sposób jej oczyścić — na zawsze pozostanie Eterycznym bajorem mroku, destrukcji i ohydy. Substancja zniszczenia O ile można argumentować, że splatana przez śmiertelników magia czarnoksięska nie jest zła sama w sobie, podobnie jak Wysoka Magia nie jest w istocie swojej dobra, o tyle Prawdziwa Dhar może być postrzegana jako esencja zniszczenia, dominacji oraz wypaczenia właściwości substancji materialnych. Połączenie magii czarnoksięskiej z innymi Wiatrami Magii prowadzi do powstania Tradycji czarnoksięskich, takich jak na przykład nekromancja, która powstaje z połączenia Shyish i innych Wiatrów Magii. Prawdziwą Dhar przyciągają istoty nienawidzące innych stworzeń lub samego świata. Podczas gdy inne Wiatry Magii promują adaptację lub natchnione tworzenie, Prawdziwa Dhar urzeczywistnia marzenia o zagładzie i dominacji. Oznacza to, że z samej swojej natury Prawdziwa Dhar jest najbardziej destruktywną energią Eteru. Czerpią z niej tylko najbardziej spragnieni potęgi lub obłąkani czarnoksiężnicy Mrocznych Elfów oraz potężni nekromanci. Cena Prawdziwej Dhar Cena czerpania energii z Prawdziwej Dhar jest niezwykle wysoka. To moc równie trudna w użyciu jak Wysoka Magia, lecz znacznie częściej pochłaniająca korzystającego z niej adepta magii. Osobom obdarzonym wiedźmim wzrokiem, Prawdziwa Dhar objawia się pod postacią strumieni wolno płynącej, czarnej smoły. Umysły i dusze osób korzystających z tej energii powoli, acz nieubłaganie, toną w jej czarnych i lepkich odmętach. Do posługiwania się czystą magiczną energią Wysokiej Magii potrzeba pełnej koncentracji myśli, niezwykle wyostrzonej percepcji i skupionej woli. Natomiast Prawdziwa Dhar wymaga od użytkownika braku jakiegokolwiek wyrafinowania i subtelności, a także obsesyjnego zaślepienia przez nadmierne przekonanie o własnej wartości oraz pełnej determinacji w dążeniu do zaspokojenia swoich pragnień. Zmagania z Prawdziwą Dhar wymagają najwyższej siły umysłu, nadludzkiej pewności siebie oraz determinacji zazwyczaj będącej, przynajmniej w przypadku ludzi, domeną szaleńców. Nawet najbardziej pogodny i uśmiechnięty czarodziej, po wystawieniu na długotrwały kontakt z Prawdziwą Dhar stanie się obłąkany, opętany własnymi pragnieniami i całkowicie nieczuły na troski innych istot żywych. Mroczne Elfy i magia czarnoksięska Mroczne Elfy zdecydowały się wykorzystywać Prawdziwą Dhar, gdyż praca nad nią wymaga mniejszego wysiłku woli i płytszego zrozumienia technik czarodziejstwa niż Wysoka Magia. Na rozkaz szalonego Wiedźmiego Króla, Mroczne Elfy przemieniły Naggaroth, tak by Prawdziwa Dhar formowała się tam łatwiej i częściej niż w innych krainach świata. Jeśli w pobliżu brak naturalnych źródeł Prawdziwej Dhar, czarnoksiężnicy tacy jak Malekith lub Morathi są w stanie zmiażdżyć okoliczne Wiatry Magii, skupiając je w gęste manifestacje Dhar i zapewniając sobie energię niezbędną do rzucania zaklęć. Znani użytkownicy Dhar * Malekith, Wiedźmi Król Naggaroth '— drugi syn Aenariona, upadły książę Nagarythe. * '''Morathi, Wiedźmia Czarownica '— matka Malekitha, władczyni Ghrondu. * 'Nagash, Wielki Nekromanta '— twórca Czarnej Piramidy Nagasha, nekromancji oraz wampirów, władca Nagashizzaru, upadły król Khemri. * 'Ariel, Królowa Czarodziejka z Athel Loren ' Zaklęcia * 'Czarna Groza Arnizpala '— czarodziej tworzy wyrwę w rzeczywistości, z której na pole bitwy wypływa czarna chmura plugawej energii. Rozprzestrzenia się ona po okolicy, a z jej głębin wydobywają się oślizgłe macki, chwytające nieszczęsne ofiary i zabierające je do nieznanego świata. * 'Międzywymiarowa Brama Arnizpala - '''wylewając fiolkę krwi niewinnej istoty na ziemię, czarodziej otwiera przejście do innego świata. Przywołane do królestwa śmiertelników nieopisywalne stwory wyciągają swoje macki, by zabić jak najwięcej istot przed ponownym zamknięciem bramy. * '''Wiatr Ostrzy '— czarodziej sprowadza na pole bitwy rój latających mieczy. * 'Mroźny powiew '— czarodziej wysyła w stronę swojego wroga niesamowicie zimny strumień wiatru. * '''Mroczna Dłoń Destrukcji '— ciemne szpony mrocznej energii wyrastają z palców czarodzieja, który może użyć ich w walce wręcz. Kiedy czarodziej zaatakuje, jego cios przeniknie przez wszelki pancerz. Zaklęcie rozprasza się po jednym ataku. * 'Śmiercionośne Skurcze '— czarnoksiężnik wysyła w stronę przeciwnika czarny promień, który wywołuje skurcze tak gwałtowne, że ofiara zaklęcia może niechcący zranić nawet swoich sprzymierzeńców. * '''Strumień Zatracenia '— czarodziej wysyła w stronę przeciwnika kulę czarnego ognia. * 'Otchłań '— czarnoksiężnik uwalnia ogromną ilość energii, która niszczy wszystko w najbliższej okolicy. * 'Moc Ciemności '— czarodziej przywołuje z Królestwa Chaosu niestabilną energię, która wzmacnia zaklęcia jego oraz jego sojuszników. * 'Całun Rozpaczy '— na rozkaz czarodzieja pole bitwy zasnuwa całun nieprzeniknionej ciemności. * 'Dusza Burzy '— czarodziej przywołuje potężną burzę, która skupia się na wybranym przez niego celu. * 'Kradzież Duszy '— ciemność wydobywa się z rąk czarodzieja, zabierając siły życiowe przeciwnikowi i przekazując je jemu. * 'Wiedźmi lot '— strumienie nieokiełznanego wiatru podnoszą czarodzieja, a następnie zabierają go w dowolne miejsce w obszarze najbliższych stu metrów. * '''Słowo 'Bólu '— czarodziej wywołuje paraliżujący ból w kończynach przeciwnika. Źródła Warhammer FRP — Królestwo Magii Warhammer FRP — Księga Spaczenia Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves Warhammer Fantasy: Storm of Magii Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ed - Realms of Sorcery Kategoria:Mroczne Elfy Kategoria:Leśne Elfy Kategoria:Mroczna Magia